


Even my dad does sometimes

by chumy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Photography, Post-Divorce, Story of my life!AU, Teenage One Direction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumy/pseuds/chumy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри все еще не понимает, зачем Луи это нужно. Но когда Луи включает свет и развешивает мокрые снимки на просушку, он начинает соображать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even my dad does sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> АУ по клипу “Story of my life”. Небечено. Спасибо Эду Ширану за название и дозу ангста. Я могла где-то ошибиться в описании процедуры, ибо ориентировалась на статью, а не личный опыт.

Когда Луи забирает у Лиама запасные ключи от гаража, где они обычно репетируют, парни не удивляются. Несмотря на все внешнее раздолбайство, Луи на удивление ответственный, и очень переживает, когда у него что-то не получается. Они все списывают на дополнительные репетиции.  
Но все оказывается немного не так. Когда Луи вручает Гарри список с непонятными названиями и адрес магазина – "Я узнал, это рядом с твоей булочной, купи, вот деньги" – Гарри долго вчитывается и непонимающе трясет головой. Луи нетерпеливо сует ему деньги и исчезает. Большую часть названий Гарри видит впервые. Зейн, которого он привлекает в качестве консультанта, тоже. От Лиама и Найла толку мало, но и им показывают этот список. Гарри пожимает плечами и кладет список на тумбочку в коридоре, чтобы не забыть перед сменой, и именно там его находит Робин.  
– Гарри, – удивленно хмыкает он, читая, – ты увлекся фотографией?  
– Фотографией?   
– Ну да, – Робин поднимает вверх список. – Это же реактивы. Для проявки, фиксажа...  
– Нет, это Луи просил, – отвечает Гарри. - Реактивы для фотографии?  
Робин смеется.   
– Да, Гарри. Пленочные фотоаппараты, помнишь? Пленку можно проявлять самостоятельно. И фотографии печатать. Если у Луи будут вопросы, пусть обращается, я занимался когда-то, что-то вспомню.  
Гарри кивает и торопится в булочную. Пленки? Он не помнит, когда в последний раз держал в руках не цифровую камеру. Зачем бы это Луи?

Он покупает только три наименования в темном магазинчике с зевающим пожилым продавцом. Тот удивленно поднимает брови и хвалит увлечение Гарри, но усмехается, когда Гарри говорит, что его просто просили купить и он ничего в этом не понимает. Луи хмурится, когда Гарри объясняет, что денег хватило только на это, но благодарит и не комментирует.   
– Ты проявляешь пленки? – интересуется Гарри. – Робин сказал, что это реактивы для проявки фотопленок.  
– А они еще существуют? – удивляется Лиам. Зейн закатывает глаза, Найл привычно смеется, но Луи ковыряет асфальт ногой - у него появилась привычка гонять летом босиком при первой возможности.   
– Лу?  
– Да, они существуют.   
Он меняет тему так резко, что Гарри подозревает неладное, но не решается лезть.

Они все время ошиваются друг у друга. Родители Лиама выделили им старый гараж, где они устроили площадку для репетиций и место для попоек. Там нет звукоизоляции, и они наверняка мешают – сестры Лиама постоянно кричат им, чтобы они заткнулись, но родители, Карен и Джофф, не возражают. Карен как-то отводит Луи в сторону – он самый старший и умеет произвести хорошее впечатление, его любят чужие родители, – и благодарит за то, что Лиам больше не один. "У него никогда не было друзей", – говорит она, вытирая слезы, и Луи кивает с неловкой улыбкой. "А теперь у него есть вы".  
Она не просит присмотреть за ним и не бросать, и Луи не обещает, но они оба понимают, что договорились.  
У Найла мало места, они живут втроем с отцом и братом, и, хоть Бобби с удовольствием помогает им сделать что-то для их бесконечных проектов, у Хоранов впятером не то что не развернуться – не поместиться толком.   
У Луи прекрасная мама, такая же веселая и язвительная, как он, и она шикарно готовит, но у нее, кроме Луи, еще четверо дочерей. Они обожают всех парней, но требуют к себе внимания, и это очень мило, в небольших количествах, но в семье Томлинсон не знают такого понятия.  
Мама Гарри всегда их кормит, и Робин, ее муж, очень хорошо относится ко всем, но Анна никогда не стесняется выгнать их за шум и погром в доме, а шум и погром – их постоянные спутники.   
У Зейна строгий, хотя и приветливый, отец, и они сами немного стесняются ходить к Маликам, опасаясь нарушить какие-то правила, которых они не знают. К тому же, у Зейна тоже три сестры.  
Но все равно они постоянно околачиваются друг у друга. Гарри не сразу замечает, что Луи пытается увильнуть от визитов к Зейну и Гарри. И не сразу понимает, почему.

Он открывает дверь в гараж, и нарывается на гнев Луи. Тот что-то делает с кучей бачков, флаконов с резко пахнущими составами, и красной лампой.  
Гнев Луи – не самое приятное в этом мире, но Гарри умеет его игнорировать.   
– Что это, Лу?  
Над барабанной установкой натянута веревка, на которой прищепками закреплены бумажные прямоугольники.   
– Сядь, споткнешься, все перевернешь мне, – ворчит Луи. Гарри послушно плюхается на задницу прямо там, где стоял. – Засветил мне отпечаток, скотина.  
– Что ты делаешь?  
– Клею модель самолета.  
– Но это не похоже на самолет.  
– Сечешь, Стайлз! – Луи щипцами возит бумагу в ванночке и вытаскивает по писку таймера. Гарри вздыхает. Луи не в духе, очевидно, но не выгоняет, и он терпеливо сидит и смотрит, как Луи укладывает бумагу под непонятное устройство с лампой, включает таймер, потом кладет в одну ванну, вторую, промывает в чем-то, остро пахнущем уксусом и кидает в таз с опущенным в него шлангом.  
Гарри не скучно – Луи всегда придумывает что-то интересное, даже если не дает в этом участвовать, но и то, что разрешает смотреть – уже неплохо. Робин рассказывал, что раньше все сами могли проявлять и печатать пленки, даже показывал пару катушек, они с Гарри рассматривали на просвет негативы. Гарри все еще не понимает, зачем Луи это нужно.  
Но когда Луи включает свет и развешивает мокрые снимки на просушку, он начинает соображать.

На снимках Луи совсем маленький, ему не больше пяти. Чаще всего на фото с ним мама и бабушка, иногда дед и вторые бабушка с дедушкой, родители его настоящего отца. Никогда отец – Гарри знает, что он ушел, когда Луи был совсем крохой, и они почти не общаются. И только один раз – Марк.  
Он называл Марка папой с детства, он взял его фамилию. Но все равно не был ему родным сыном.  
Когда Джей и Марк сказали детям, что разводятся, Луи ночевал у них две недели по очереди, чаще – у Гарри. Но потом он вернулся домой, помогать с сестрами.  
На тех фотографиях, что он печатает, у него еще нет сестер. На большинстве – нет и Марка.  
На тех фотографиях, что он печатает, еще Луи Остин, единственный у мамы.  
Гарри молча обнимает его со спины и не отпускает, когда Луи напрягается.  
– Хаз. Хаз, пусти.  
Гарри не отпускает. Он не слишком умеет выражать словами свои чувства, ему всего семнадцать, и рисковать он не хочет.  
Луи молчит долго.   
– Папа научил когда-то. Требует усидчивости и аккуратности, мне их не хватало. А тут я загорелся, было так интересно, и тогда Физзи только родилась, Лотти была совсем мелкая, а так он со мной проводил время. Только со мной. Я думал, забыл все, но руки помнят.   
Гарри обнимает его до тех пор, пока Луи не накрывает его руку своей.  
Он обожает своих сестер и готов ради них на все, и делает все, чтобы они как можно меньше пострадали от развода родителей, только почему-то не думает, что сам заслуживает того же.

Они ждут его в гараже, и Луи, открыв дверь, щурится подозрительно.  
– Что за осада? Что вы трогали руками?  
Он обычно убирает к репетициям свое фотохозяйство, но в этот день репетиции не должно быть, Найл должен был уехать с Джошем в соседний городок, но сидит вместе со всеми на старом, видавшем лучшие годы, диване.  
– Мы ничего не трогали. Вот, мы принесли, – успокаивающе говорит Зейн, вставая и вытаскивая из кармана катушку непроявленной пленки. Все тоже достают пленку, Лиам виновато пожимает плечами – "У меня только проявленная, папа все сразу печатал", – и Луи смотрит на все это с нечитаемым лицом.  
– Ну, Лу, научи нас, – дергает его за рукав Найл. – Я еле нашел дома эту пленку. Даже отец не знает, что там отснято.   
Луи молча отходит к увеличителю – Гарри уже знает, что это, – и стоит там, включая и выключая лампочку, с минуту.  
Он кивает и разворачивается, и они тактично делают вид, что в полумраке не видят, что глаза у него мокрые. 

Впятером сложно, они мешают друг другу, Луи орет на них, Найл разливает стоп-ванну на пол, и в гараже потом два дня воняет уксусом, у Лиама никак не получается заправить пленку в бачок для проявки, они тратят все карманные деньги на реактивы, Гарри роняет, разумеется, увеличитель и рвет его провод, Зейн путает фискаж с проявителем и запарывает несколько отпечатков, Найл чуть не засвечивает пленку, забыв выложить фотобумагу для проверки, но в конце концов,у них получается. Они по паре раз прогоняют на старой пленке все действия, каждый, и как-то находят дело для каждого, и так дело спорится гораздо быстрее. Найл лихо заправляет пленку в бачок в полной темноте, на все попытки подкрасться к нему и сбить реагируя хохотом и громким матом, Лиам работает с увеличителем, Зейн следит, чтобы бумага лежала в конверте и чтобы комната была полностью темной, без щелей, Луи смешивает реактивы и разливает их по кюветам, потому что он один не путает постоянно щипцы для проявителя и фиксажа, Гарри доверяют промывать снимки в воде и развешивать на просушку.

Они забывают про репетиции и занимаются этим неделю, не меньше, вытаскивая из дома все старые пленки, которые есть. Фотобумага не дешевая, и они тщательно выбирают, что печатать, сталкиваясь головами над пленкой в увеличителе. Робин, узнав об их новом хобби, приносит им три пачки фотобумаги, хвалит технику и Луи, и уходит, отмахиваясь от благодарностей.  
Когда у них заканчиваются пленки, на веревках в гараже висят десятки детских фото. Не идеально напечатанные, где-то с отпечатками пальцев, где-то слишком светлые или недостаточно контрастные, но там они все. Зейн с младшей сестрой, Луи с дедушкой, Гарри с мамой и Джеммой, Найл с братом, Лиам со всей семьей, в парадном костюмчике, за который его нещадно дразнят. Фото с семейных праздников, с каникул, с поездок на море, с первых школьных дней и футбольных матчей, с первыми гитарами и младшими сестрами.  
Они, наверное, первый раз включают свет, когда высыхает последняя партия, и не спешат их снимать. Ходят, смотрят, рассказывают истории. Показывают, наконец, родителям результат их пропадания в темном гараже. 

Марк, приехавший проведать девочек, приходит вместе с Джей. Луи поджимает губы, но Марк берет его за плечо и не отпускает, ходит и рассматривает каждый снимок вместе с ним. Гарри не знает, видел ли он раньше эти детские фотографии Луи, те, на которых он еще не был Томлинсоном. Но Марк говорит только:  
– Тебе было всего девять, а ты все помнишь. Ты молодец, сынок.  
Плачущую Карен приходится увести из гаража силой, но Лиам и Зейн справляются, когда Луи, опасно жалобно жмурясь, сам бросается Марку в объятия.


End file.
